Silvered Kiss
by xCrushx
Summary: They never saw her coming, now she will be the death of them. PG-13 Strong language content


Disclaimer: I don't own the Weiss characters!Deven belongs to me! My first non-yaoi/non-romance Weiss story!

__

The streets are red

Red I'm afraid 

There's no confetti 

No parade 

Nothing happens in this boring place

But oh my god how it all did change 

Now they all pray 

Blood stain wash away 

- Metallica "Ronnie" 

Silvered Kiss

The figure creeped silently, stalking it's prey. Blond hair, hidden by a hood. Five and a half feet tall and skinny as a rail. In her left hand she held a switchblade. A small, bloodstained dagger. To the casual observer she resembled a young kid on Halloween. Only deadly. 

Her prey, a man by the name of Takatori Reiji, sat undisturbed at a computer. He did not sense the impending danger. By this time, the hooded figure was behind him, dagger raised so she could plunge it in his back without a second thought. 

As the dagger moved forward she was caught by a pale hand and pulled away so instead of hitting Takatori she got her own thigh. She didn't cry out, instead turned to her assailant, ready to fight him. Instead, the red-haired man forced her out the window and into a car where his three companions sat. 

"Who the fuck are you?" She snapped. Sitting, back in the seat. She didn't hear the answer, for she had already fallen asleep. The rest of the passengers sat in uneasy silence, knowing there wasn't much time. 

---

"My name is Manx, atleast that is what you will call me, once you have been prepared." A woman with red pigtails sat at the girl's bedside.

"Deven LaMorte. What do you mean 'prepared'?" The girl sat up, suspicious of her unfamiliar surroundings. 

"You have been chosen, Deven. Do you know what your last name means?" Manx smiled down on the girl, as one would look at a child who questioned the world around her.

"No. Chosen for what?" Deven narrowed her eyes at Manx.

"It means 'the Dead'. Deven, I want you to join my group of elite assassins to cleanse the world of it's evil." Manx pursed her lips into a fake smile.

"Assassin? You want me to kill people?" Deven screeched, "No way in hell!"

"You were going to kill that man last night." Manx pointed out.

"That's different. He killed Malachi." Deven glared darkly, "He deserved to die. If I hadn't been stopped he would've."

"I have to go for a meeting. I will send one of the boys up to watch you. Consider my offer, Deven. It is crucial to your survival." Manx grabbed her coat and bag and was gone.

"Just what I need, assassins on my ass." Deven muttered under her breath, "Join me or you will die," she mimicked Manx.

"You should listen to her," A redhead entered the bedroom unhappily.

"I suppose you drew the short straw today." Deven smiled evilly, "And who might you be?"

"Aya." 

"Well, Aya, I don't really want to…" she gave him a look that practically screamed 'gag me', "I am not a murderer."

"Neither are we." Aya pointed out, "Join us and you could put the murderers to death."

"Nah." 

"You have to." Aya said darkly, "It was written."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A DAMNED ASSASSIN! IS THAT TO HARD FOR YOU PEOPLE TO UNDERSTAND?! I AM 15 YEARS OLD. I AM NOT GOING TO KILL PEOPLE JUST SO YOU CAN BELIEVE YOU'RE SAVING THE GODDAMNED WORLD. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YA PRICK." Deven shouted at Aya.

---

"She won't do it." Aya said blankly.

"Why not?" a lankly blond lit a cigarette and leaned against the counter. 

"Maybe someone else should try? Aya can be a little over-whelming." The youngest of the four suggested as he took the cigarette and put it out, "Not in the house, Youji."

"Which one of us is the least frightening?" the room's final occupant spoke up.

"Omi." Youji said as he glared at the younger boy, "I'll smoke where I want to smoke." 

---

"Hi," Omi smiled at the young girl occupying his bedroom, "My name's Omi."

"Good for you. You must feel special," Deven rolled her eyes, "Can I go home now?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's bloody fucking wonderful," Deven sighed, "You got a cigarette?"

"Youji does. You can have one in a little while," Omi sat down beside her, "We need your help. We want to get Takatori too."

"You are a Takatori," Deven accused. 

Omi stared her straight in the eye, daring her to say more. When she said nothing he got up and left. He turned at the door and gave her one final look before slamming it. 

---

That night at midnight exactly Deven rose. Her deep sea green eyes turning gold, glowing into the darkness. She walked into Youji's room where he laid with Ken in his arms. She reached into her black jeans and pulled out her switchblade. 

Sighing she reached out to Ken, she had no use for his power. Placing her hand on his shoulder she mumbled a pagan prayer and Ken gently drew his last breath.

"This is easier than I thought," She smirked before returning quietly to Omi's room where he lay sleeping on the floor.

---

"OMIIII!" Youji shouted early the next morning. Deven rolled over and faced the wall.

"NO!" The youngest member of Weiss put his pillow over his head. 

"I'll go," Deven offered. Omi just nodded and got up. As Deven rose he climbed into his bed.

---

"Omi! Help!" Youji yelled as Deven walked in.

"Calm down," She whispered, "What's going on?"

"Ken!"

Deven made a whole show of going over to Ken, kneeling at his side and checking his pulse, "Heart attack." She smiled weakly.

"No," Youji shouted at her.

"I'm sorry…" 

"NO! HE IS NOT DEAD! NO, NO, NO, NO!" Youji sunk to the ground screaming 'No' over and over again. Omi, by then, had wandered in and was starring at Youji then Ken then Deven then Youji again.

---

"There's no point in going to sleep," Youji said to Deven as she sat cross-legged on his bed around 3:00 the next morning, "A dream is a wish your heart makes and I have no wishes anymore." 

"Whatever you want to believe, I suppose," Deven smiled gently, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah," Youji stood and paced back and forth, "Why him?" 

"I don't know, maybe God realized he couldn't handle his lifestyle anymore." Deven sighed.

"Meaning what?" 

"People shatter in different ways," Deven suggested, "Maybe Ken was holding too much in and his heart couldn't take it." 

"So you're saying it's my fault? Of course it is. You think I don't know that?" Youji sat down beside her, "I miss him already."

"You'll see him some day, maybe sooner than you think," Deven looked him in the eye, her own eyes turning a deep amber.

"What do you mean?" Youji blinked, not believing his own vision.

"Shh-" She leaned in a kissed him. A few moments later just as Youji began to return the kiss he felt a deep tugging at his soul. He tried to pull away but it was too late. His soul was ripped from his body, "See what I mean?"

She looked at the clock, it was 3:30. She had just enough time before Omi would awake to complete her mission.

---

"Where's Youji?" Deven asked tactfully at breakfast the next morning as Manx walked in.

"Sleeping, I hope." Omi sighed.

"Miss LaMorte! I was hoping to discuss with you that you replace Siberian." Manx sat down across from Deven. 

"I'm going to go get Youji…" Omi stepped out tactfully.

"I told you, I'm not a fucking assassin. No get it through your fucking head." Deven snapped.

Before Manx could reply a scream tore through the house. Both women looked at each other and tore up the stairs to where Omi stood outside Youji's door, his skin turning a rapid gray-white, "Youji," he gasped.

Manx knelt down in front of Omi while Deven ran into the bedroom and admired her handiwork. He hung from the roof, a suicide note impeccably crafted in his right hand, a cross in the other. The note said one word that made sense to no one but herself and Youji (or so they would think): Sorry.

Then faking sickness she ran to the bathroom as Aya exited his own bedroom. Turning towards the chaos Aya gasped, shut the bedroom door and paled himself. Deven left the bathroom and knelt next to Omi, "Hey," she whispered, "You ok?"

Omi didn't reply as tears formed in his cerulean blue eyes and looked at her for a moment. She reached forward in her first act of compassion and wrapped her arms around the boy and let him sob. 

Manx left to call Kritker and Aya went to open the shop, seeing no actual point in stopping the world for his friend's death. Deven released Omi momentarily, "Hi."

She helped him stand and guided him to his bedroom. Then she went down to the Koneko where Aya stood, crying in the back, "You disgust me." 

She shoved Aya to the ground without motion, resurfacing her powers. She straddled him and leaned down, "I know you beat him."

"Oh." Aya dared, "What are you?"

"You don't know, do you?" She smirked, "I'm exactly what you'll become, _Aya. _You don't know much about religion do you?"

"No."

"I am Deven, the Cursed Angel." She leaned close to him, "Guess what my curse is, Aya. Guess."

"Death?" He suggested.

"Not exactly, I kill the ones who don't understand their own curse, in fact I take their curse from them, quite simply actually. Youji's was loss. Ken's was guilt but it was useless to me, as was he, so I don't have his."

"You want mine then, I suppose."

"Give the man a fucking gold star!"

"What is it?"

"What?" 

"My curse?"

"Ah…Your curse," She began, "Is remorse. That's why you beat Omi and why you visit your sister. You feel bad for them and for yourself. What difference does it make, right? Omi's insignificant, right?"

"Yes, I suppose." He answered after a few moments.

"Wrong. He will be my King," she leaned in, "One more thing, Aya," She punched him hard in the jaw, "No one touches my prize but me." 

Deven leaned in and kissed him, her eyes shinning amber and her lips shinning silver. A moment later Aya was gone and Deven stood she turned and faced a frightened Omi, "Like it's a big fucking surprise."

"You killed Aya." He stated.

"You're bloody observant. Come with me, I want to discuss something with you."

---

A year later Omi laid in bed smiling to himself at his latest victory. Missions were much simpler now that his wife was pregnant and Weiss was no more. Now he worked alone. Moments later his wife climbed into bed beside him and kissed his cheek. Omi leaned over her and whispered, "G'Nite, Deven."

---

Aya, Youji and Ken were all together, where they belonged. Limbo. They sat in a row, watching from above as the child of the apocalypse was born. Hell rejoiced. Heaven cried. Deven and her King stood over their child with equal smiles. The world would come to an end and it's Princess was ready to begin her reign of terror.

~Owari

Love it? Hate it? Flames shall be used to roast marshmallows! 


End file.
